villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masky
Timothy "Tim" Wright (also known as the Masked Man or Masky) is an anti-hero and originally a supporting antagonist in the series MarbleHornets. He is also the second personality of Timothy Wright and former partner of Hoody. Appearances In Entry #18, Masky makes his first appearance, tackling Jay violently when Jay notices him sitting on the couch in another room, and falls to the ground having some form of seizure. When Jay goes to take his mask off, he is attacked again, and wakes up hours later in his car (which is off the road) and without his pocket knife. At this point in the entries, Tim and Masky are shown to be separate entities. Entry #19 has Jay looking over security footage of his room when he slept the night prior. He notices nothing for a while, then suddenly Masky shows up in his room, moving about his room for no explainable reason before vanishing. Jay also vanishes, but Jay notes he woke up in his bed the following day, meaning at some point he went back to bed. Whether The Operator took him, or Masky did is not stated. Entry #23 shows Jay going back to Brian's house. During this, Masky runs about the house as Jay gives chase. Unlike last time, Masky never attacks Jay. At one point Masky hangs up his mask, but anyone do not see him without it, and Jay runs into the Operator. Entry #33 is the next time Masky shows up. When Jay goes next door to get Jessica, she's gone. Without knowing where she is, he finds a safe combo and goes back to his room to open the safe, where Masky attacks him. Jay manages to fend off Masky and run with the tapes and his duffel bag, where Masky appears to have a limp. He gets away. Entry #35 has Jay checking the dilapidated house for the second time. Although the previous entry had nothing there, this time Masky is waiting in the building with a knife, however Alex Kralie shows up, foiling Masky's attack, and unmasking him, revealing him to be Tim. Although Alex demands the knife, Jay refuses to do so, and instead Alex appears to smash Tim with a concrete block. The footage cuts to Jay driving. In Entry #36, it reveals that Alex only smashed his leg, to the disbelief of Jay, and Alex said he wanted to do worse. Since the audio distorts, it is hard to tell if they talk further about Tim. Since Alex knew where Tim was, it can be assumed that he was hunting Tim down and intended to kill him, and could mean that Tim was planning to kill Alex and not Jay, which is why he showed up the second time Jay went there when Alex conveniently did as well. It is also assumed that Tim had taken the knife from Jay way back in the house and planned to use it on Alex. Entry #45 has Alex attempt to chase down and attack Hoody and Masky, but he falters and Masky almost hits him with a rock before the duo run from an unseen entity. Alex then screams into the woods that if he sees them again he will kill them. Entry #50 is the next time Masky shows up, and has Jay chase him to the pipe in Rosswood Park after the footage of Jay talking with Alex. Jay eventually loses him, and does not seem to notice any reason for him following there. Entry #52 has Masky save both Jessica and Jay from Alex, who plans to shoot both of them in the woods. While Masky struggles with Alex, the other two run and hear a gunshot in the distance. What happened to Alex is uncertain, but Masky appears chronologically in Entry #33 afterwards, meaning he survived the encounter. If he has a limp, it is most likely due to being shot in the leg. Tim appears at the very end of the tape as himself, walking about town. Jay states that he is going to follow Tim and see what is going on, but does not know when he will update next. In Entry #61, while Tim is trying to live a normal life, Hoody breaks into his house and steals his pills, causing Tim to sob and enter some sort of seizure. In the next entry, Jay wanders into an area of Rosswood Park where he believes Tim ran off to. However, he encounters Masky, who chases him throughout the area before eventually capturing him and dragging him off camera. Hoody then appears and turns off the camera. But due to Hoody's actions in the previous entry, it is unclear whether Masky and Hoody are working together or Hoody is working alone. When Jay wakes up, he finds himself in a dilapidated old cabin in a previously unseen area of Rosswood. Outside he finds Tim, who is still dressed in Masky's clothes, but no longer has the mask on. Tim seems to be waking up after falling unconscious. He has no memory at all of his time as Masky, nor does he have any idea how he and Jay wound up near the cabin. In Entry #75 After visiting Tim's doctor to get Jay checked out, Jay and Tim drive over to Tim's house, where they investigate to try and find the tape seen in entry #73. They look around the place, without finding too much. They find in the attic a picture of who they believe is Amy, and on the back, "I HAVE HIM. 79 SOUTH CREEK ROAD" along with the Operator symbol. As Tim goes to investigate some rooms at the end of the hallway, Jay suddenly jumps at Tim and demands he give him the tape. A tape falls out of Tim's pocket while the two are fighting, and Jay picks it up and proceeds to leave. Tim tells Jay it's too early to view the tape, but Jay ignores him and storms out of the house. Entry #76 shows what was on the tape. It takes place between entries 32 and 33, when Jessica disappears. Jessica is carried by Masky out of the hotel and into the woods, where he leaves her with Hoody before limping back toward the hotel. Alex shows up and drives Hoody off, and tells Jessica that he will help her. However, after Jessica encountering the Operator, it appears that Alex shoots Jessica, and her body is taken by the Operator. Shortly after this, Tim appears, limping towards the scene, implying he was trying to get Jessica but did not make it. In Entry #77, Jay goes to Tim's house to interrogate Tim, and carries a knife with him. Tim apparently anticipated this, and was waiting for Jay to try and enter the house. When Jay did, Tim rushed Jay, knocking his knife from his hand. Although Jay intended to get Tim with the knife and zip ties, Tim snags the zip ties from him. Jay tries to lunge for the knife again, but Tim manages to tackle Jay down and strikes him. When the camera comes back on, Tim has successfully managed to tie down Jay, who struggles but cannot get free. Jay calls Tim a liar and demands to know how long that Tim had the tape from his pocket (entry #76), and Tim states he had it from the time that Entry #62 happened, and the exact reason he never told Jay about it was he figured Jay attacking him was what would happen (which is exactly what DID happen). Tim knew if he saw the tape, that Jay would blame him for Jessica's disappearance, and thus hunting Alex would be even harder with the two of them at odds rather than in a team. Jay then demands to know where Jessica is, but Tim reassures he has no idea. He then scolds Jay, telling him that he couldn't even remember that night or the events on the tape and that Jay fully knows this possibility, however Jay continues to state he doesn't believe him. Tim, however, tells Jay he has two because there's only two "possibilities": #She is dead in which case there is nothing we can do." #She is still alive, and if she is we cannot go anywhere near her especially not (Jay). You could be followed, or you could show where she is on your camera or something like that and then she would get dragged back into this all over again." Jay tries to reason that if Jessica is alive then she could need their help, but Tim tells him that she has to be "dead to us" for her safety. The priority, Tim says, is Alex, who IS actually responsible for it, and that blaming Tim is counterproductive since he is innocent. Tim then grabs some items, including Jay's knife, and departs from the house. Before he does, he tells Jay he found out the address led to a college, and that he plans to go there to find Alex himself, and is leaving Jay behind. Jay then demands that in the very least, Tim leaves the camera, but Tim refuses and leaves the house, with Jay screaming at him from inside to leave it. Tim ignores him and leaves. The text bump then reveals Tim was the one who uploaded the tape, and that he believes Jay is now a danger to everyone, especially himself, and that he is innocent of what Jay claims he has done. During the distortion of Entry #83, Tim is suddenly on top of Masky, fighting him. This may hint that they are two different people. Entry #87 explains that Tim is still alive and plans to leave the area. He uploads the words "Everything is fine" along with a 5-minute video. Its possible the Masky persona may have taken over again. Gallery Masky.png TimWright.png|Tim without the mask. Masky1.jpg Masky (1).png MaskyWatching1.png MaskyWatching.gif MaskyWatching.png TimPuttingOnTheMask.jpg MaskyReveal.jpg|Tim is revealed to be Masky. MaskySearching.png TimandtheMask.png|Tim realizing who he is. MaskyAttack.png Tim-0.jpg|Tim at the end of the series. Masky.gif Navigation pl:Masky Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Right-Hand Category:Stalkers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Protagonists Category:Rogues Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Magic Category:The Heavy Category:On & Off Category:Guardians Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Vigilante Category:Kidnapper Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Scapegoat Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Neutral